Another Secret of Eternal Love
by himekaheartfilia
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika mendapat ingatan dari kehidupan mu yang sebelumnya. Apa jadi nya jika ingatan itu terhubung dengan seseorang yang memang menjadi takdirmu. dan Ino harus berurusan dengan hal tersebut ketika takdir seakan menertawakannya. pairing InoxMadara/Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei
1. Prologue

.

.

**Another Secret** **of Eternal Love**

.

.

Naruto@Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Author: himekaheartfilia

.

.

.

Pairing: Ino Yamanaka x Madara Uchiha

.

.

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel

.

.

Warning!! Jika tidak suka diharapkan tidak melanjutkan membaca, ini hanya khayalan gila author

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!!!

.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka tidak menyangka jika hidupnya akan begitu sulit. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa perang ini bisa begitu menyakitkan. Harus kehilangan banyak rekan dan juga kehilangan orang yang paling Ia sayangi, ayahnya.

Ini begitu menyakitkan, namun dia tidak boleh terus larut dalam kesedihan. Ia harus membantu teman-temannya. Saling menyampaikan informasi yang berguna melalui telepati menggantikan ayahnya. Mereka semua harus kuat.

Setelah bertarung mati-matian dengan patung raksasa yang dapat mengeluarkan berbagai macam elemen. Mendadak semua hening, dan seluruh dunia yang tadinya malam hari mendadak menjadi siang. Semua terpaku menatap langit, tidak ada yang bergerak seakan terhipnotis olehnya. Begitu pun yang tengah dialami Ino. Ia terpaku menatap langit tidak dapat bergerak.

'A aku tidak dapat bergerak, bahkan berbicara pun tidak bisa.' Jeritnya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian muncul akar-akar pohon dari dalam tanah. Dan semua yang berdiri bahkan ada yang terjatuh akibat tanah yang berguncang. Namun hanya bisa pasrah karena tidak dapat bergerak. Kemudian dari akar-akar itu muncul sulur-sulur yang kemudian membungkus mereka semua, termasuk Ino.

'A apa Ini. Tidak Tidak, siapa pun Tolong aku.' Jerit nya dalam hati. Dan saat sulur itu sudah membungkus sepenuhnya semua terlihat gelap.

'A Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.' Seketika itu juga, yang seharusnya bukan seperti itu. Seolah Dewa bermain-main dengan takdir. Ino merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang.

'Kamu harus kembali, karena memang begitu adanya. Takdir yang menyedihkan.'

**Bersambung!!**

**Segini dulu ya minnasan, maaf sangat lama.. tolong review nya.. lanjut gk ya hehehehe****Kalau mau sabar menantI kelanjutannya ya (ӦｖӦ｡)****hohohoho**


	2. Chapter 1

**Another Secret of Eternal Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto@Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Author: himeka heartfilia**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Ino Yamanaka x Madara Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan akan cerah sepanjang hari. Bisa dilihat sejak pagi langit tampak begitu cerah. Langit biru dengan sedikit awan yang menghiasi langit. Mengingat juga sebentar lagi musim panas akan segera dimulai. Dan artinya liburan musim panas bagi pelajar yang ada di kota.

Namun cuaca cerah hari ini tidak ikut mempengaruhi seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang berusia 18 tahun bermata aquamarine. Ia selalu saja melamun. Bahkan saat jam pelajaran dimulai sejak jam 9 pagi, Ia selalu melamun. Dan tak hayal sesekali di tegur oleh gurunya. Bahkan saat jam istirahat makan siang ini, saat teman-temanya berbicara didekatnya. Ia tetap sesekali melamun.

"Ino"

"Ino"

"Ino!!"

"Eeh? E ehh? Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu yang bernama Ino.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink yang dari tadi memanggilnya. Gadis ini adalah Sakura Haruno. Teman sekelas Ino sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

"E ehh? Iya aku baik-baik saja kok, Jidat" Jawab Ino tampak masih sedikit melamun.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan Pig! Aku dari tadi berbicara dengan mu, tapi kamu tampak selalu melamun. Saat jam pelajaran tadi juga. Apa kamu ada masalah?" Cerewet Sakura.

"Tidak. Tidak ada Jidat" Jawab Ino mengambang.

"Katakan padaku sekarang. Kamu tidak bisa merahasiakan sesuatu dari ku. Kamu tahu itu bukan. aku tahu jika kamu memiliki masalah" Tegas Sakura melihat sahabat baiknya itu yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Ino hanya diam. Sakura menghela nafas. Namun kemudian...

"Ne, Sakura" Panggil Ino. Dan Sakura hanya melihat. Menunggu sahabatnya itu cerita.

"Apa kamu percaya renkarnasi?" Tanya Ino. Sakura hanya mengangkat alis nya.

"Entahlah, itu adalah rahasia hidup. Tidak ada yang tahu." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu percaya jika dulu. Dahulu sekali ada orang yang yang sangat mirip dengan kita?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Entahlah Pig. Aku tidak Tahu. Untuk apa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" Heran Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Lupakan saja apa yang barusan ku katakan." Ucap Ino sambil memandang keluar jendela kelas menatap langit biru yang cerah. Dan Sakura hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat sahabat pirangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan pulang sendiri menuju rumahnya yang berjarak sekitar 700 meter dari sekolah. Tadi Ia pulang bersama Sakura. Namun karena berbeda arah, mereka berpisah saat di persimpangan. Dan saat ini Ino berjalan sendiri. Pikirannya juga penuh akan banyak hal. Ini yang menyebabkan Ia banyak melamun seharian ini.

'Apa kamu percaya renkarnasi' 'apa kamu percaya jika dahulu ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan kita'

Semua pikirannya hanya ada kata-kata itu berulang kali. Bukannya tanpa sebab Ino memikirkan itu. Kejadian ini terus berulang dalam mimpinya beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 tahun. Dan mimpi itu pun semakin parah sejak sehari Ia berulang tahun. Cuma ada beberapa hal yang berbeda. Kalau sebelum ulang tahunnya Ia bermimpi sama. Namun saat sudah berulang tahun mimpi itu seperti bersambung.

Ia tidak tahu pasti akan mimpi itu. Tapi yang dia ingat, Ia melihat teman-teman seangkatannya dan sahabat pink nya di mimpi itu. Dia tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi ia melihat dimimpi itu Ia dan teman-teman nya berjuang. Mereka tengah menghadapi sebuah perang besar. Dan entah kenapa, Ia juga melihat beberapa orang, mungkin. Dan wajah mereka mirip dengan ayah dari teman eksentriknya, Naruto Uzumaki. Dan juga kepala sekolah dari sekolahnya, Senju Hashirama. Entah dia tidak tahu maksudnya.

Maka sejak mimpi itu dia selalu berfikir. Apakah dulu itu mereka? Apakah orang-orang yang ada di mimpi itu adalah mereka? Jika iya, mengapa dia bermimpi itu? Apa ada sesuatu dengan nya? Apa hubungannya dia dengan mereka yang berasal dari masa lalu yang sangat jauh? Dia tidak tahu. Jika terus seperti ini mungkin dia bisa saja menjadi gila. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia harus bercerita dengan teman-temannya? Aahhhh dia tidak tahu.

**Bersambung!!!**

Segini saja dulu ya:')

Yang pentingkan bisa update.. hehehe

Gomennasai minna

Ditunggu lagi kelanjutannya ya.. ありがとうございました。


	3. chapter 2

**Another Secret of Eternal Love**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto tetap hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Ino Yamanaka x Madara Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

"Ino... Kau tumbuh seperti bunga berwarna ungu lambang Klan kita" Ucap Inoichi kepada Ino. Dan Ino hanya bisa terisak menangis, mengingat ayahnya yang hanya memiliki waktu sebentar saja. Bijuu dama dari Juubi yang terus mengarah ke markas pusat.

"Cinta yang positif, bukankah begitu? Tidak hanya itu, sebagai seorang ayah aku bangga padamu. Bersama taman-temanmu, kau bisa memekarkan bunga yang indah itu" Lanjut ayah nya lagi. Dan Ino hanya bisa terus menangis.

"Baiklah.. waktunya hampir tiba, apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir, Shikaku?" Ucap Inoichi kepada Shukaku yang saat ini juga bersamanya.

"... Apa kau mau mengatakan ini pada ibumu, Shikamaru??"

"Ah.. Sebelum ibumu menemukannya, benda di dalam Kotak Kayu disamping rak buku dalam lemari..." Ucap Shukaku dengan wajah konyol ke Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya... Jangan khawatir" Jawab Shikamaru. Inoichi melihat Shikaku dangan wajah konyol juga.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menyampaikan kata terakhir..." Ucap Shikaku.

"Kita selalu ada disampingmu, jangan lupakan itu" Ucap Inoichi dan Shikaku kepada anak mereka Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Ti tidak ayah!!" Jerit Ino sambil menangis...

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAKKKK" Jerit seorang gadis yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat seakan mencegah sesuatu. Mata aquamarine nya basah oleh air mata, kemudian Ia menutup mata dengan tangannya yang sebelumnya terangkat dan mulai menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino bangun dari tidurnya lebih awal. Dengan mata kurang tidur dan sembab karena habis menangis ia melangkah keluar kamar. Terdengar suara masakan dari arah dapur dan ia segera menuju dapur. Dilihatnya ayahnya yang memasak sarapan dan kakak laki-lakinya sedang membantu. Tanpa sadar rasa lega merayap hatinya. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Oh sudah bangun sayang? Apa ada masalah sa-" Ucapan Inoichi terputus tak kalah Ino langsung menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya, kemudian menangis.

"Apa ada yang salah sayang?" Tanya Inoichi sambil membalas pelukan anaknya. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil membenamkan kepalanya di pundak ayahnya.

"Aku hanya bermimpi buruk saja ayah." Jawab Ino yang masih memeluk ayahnya.

"Astaga, seperti anak kecil saja kamu ini Ino. Hahaha" Ejek kakak laki-laki Ino yang melihat kejadian itu. Ino sontak melepaskan pelukan dari ayahnya dan menghadap ke kakaknya.

"Terserah ku lah. Dei-nii menyebalkan." Ucap Ino sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah." Ucap Deidara, kakak Ino yang mengangkat tangan menyerah.

"Aku tidak dapat pelukan juga?" Lanjut Deidara. "Tidak!!" Tegas Ino.

"Aku sedih jadinya. Ino-" Ucapan Deidara terputus karena Ino memeluknya tiba-tiba. Dan Deidara tersenyum sambil membalas pelukannya.

Setelah sesi acara berpelukan itu, Ino kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap membersihkan dirinya. Kemudian turun kembali menuju meja makan. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Dan sekolah sudah tidak ada kegiatan belajar pada hari sabtu.

Setiap hari sabtu Ino dan teman-teman seangkatannya biasa berkumpul. Dan hari ini juga ia bersiap untuk pergi berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Hari ini kamu akan pergi berkumpul dengan teman-teman mu Ino?" Tanya Deidara pada sela-sela acara sarapan mereka.

"Ya. Hari ini kami berkumpul di Cafe yang baru buka di dekat taman konoha." Jawab Ino.

"Kamu kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini sayang?" Tanya Inoichi pada putrinya tak kalah melihat lingkaran hitam yang ada di bawah matanya.

"Begitulah ayah. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk." Ucap Ino dengan lesu.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja kok ayah." Lanjut Ino lagi sambil tersenyum cerah yang tidak ingin ayahnya menjadi khawatir.

"Baiklah jika kamu berbicara begitu sayang." Ucap Inoichi dengan masih kurang percaya dan merasa khawatir.

"Ahh, aku akan terlambat. Aku pergi sekarang ayah." Ino buru-buru bergegas untuk pergi agar menghindar dari topik masalah mimpinya yang membuat ayahnya khawatir.

"Aku berangkat ayah." Ucap Ino sambil memberikan kecupan di pipi ayahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang." Balas Inoichi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak dapat kecupan?" Pinta Deidara.

"Tidak! Weeee!" Balas Ino sambil menjulurkan lidah mengejek ke kakaknya dan bergegas keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung!! **

Segini saja lagi ya minna. Gomennasai.

Ditunggu lagi kelanjutannya. Arigatō gozaimasu.


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto bukan milik saya.. Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.. saya hanya mengambil karakter nya saja..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!!

.

.

Ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan akan cerah sepanjang hari. Langit terlihat biru tak berawan. Beberapa hari yang akan datang temperatur akan meningkat, mengingat tidak lama lagi musim panas akan tiba.

Sesekali Ino memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui. Beberapa disisi jalan ada anak-anak yang terlihat akan pergi kesuatu tempat bersama teman-temannya. Dilain tempat ia terkadang melihat suami-istri yang sudah lanjut usia tengah duduk dibangku pinggir jalan.

Dilain tempat lagi ia terkadang melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar. Ah, kalau ia perhatikan sang pria tengah bersama seorang wanita, dan wanita satu lagi yang Ino yakini sebagai kekasihnya tengah berteriak-teriak.

'Uh, sebuah pemandangan yang menjijikan-,-'Ucapnya dalam hati.

Hari ini Ino dan teman-temannya akan bertemu. Ah, sudah berapa lama ya sejak mereka semua bertemu saat duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Dan saat masuk SMP mereka semua berpisah. Yah, walaupun beberapa ada yang mengambil di sekolah yang sama. Seperti dirinya dan sahabat pink nya Sakura.

Mereka semua sepakat untuk berkumpul setiap seminggu sekali. Walaupun sebenarnya kegiatan ini atas inisiatif dan paksaan dari teman pirangnya Naruto pada saat mereka semua tengah duduk di tahun kedua SMP. Kecuali untuk Shikamaru yang loncat satu tahun kelas dari mereka semua.

Hari ini mereka akan berkumpul di sebuah cafe yang baru saja dibuka dekat taman Konoha. Perjalanan ke sana dari rumah Ino membutuhkan waktu 30 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Dan karena Ino sedikit menikmati beberapa hal yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan jadi tidak terasa ia sudah sampai.

KRIINGG!!!!

Suara lonceng di pintu saat Ino membuka pintu cafe tersebut. Matanya melihat sekeliling memastikan apakah ada teman-temannya yang sudah tiba. Dan karena sepertinya baru hanya Ino, Ia memutuskan untuk memilih tempat duduk yang kosong di cafe tersebut.

Seorang pegawai cafe menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa yang ia pesan.

"Tolong, satu Ice Cream Strawberry." Ucapnya kepada pegawai itu.

"Satu Ice Cream Strawberry, saya mengerti. Tolong tunggu sebentar." Kemudian pegawai itu mengundurkan diri untuk menyiapkan pesanan Ino.

"Huuuhhh" Helaan nafas terdengar dari Ino. Sambil menunggu pesanannya ia memutuskan melihat jalanan Kota Konoha melalui balik jendela cafe yang besar dan transparan. Dan sejenak ia melamun.

Saat ia melamun pegawai cafe tersebut menghampirinya dan membawakan pesanan Ino.

"Ice Cream Strawberry, silahkan." Ucap pegawai tersebut menyentakkan lamunan Ino.

"Ah, Terima kasih." Ucap Ino tersenyum melihat pegawai tersebut. Dan pegawai itu meninggalkan Ino.

Ino menikmati Ice Cream nya dengan khidmat.

"Uhmmm, Enak" Ucap Ino. Rasa manis asam dan dingin yang masuk ke mulutnya membuat mood nya membaik.

.

.

.

Ice Cream milik Ino sudah mau habis. Dan teman-temannya bahkan tidak ada yang terlihat. Merasa sedikit khawatir ia memeriksa jam nya. Sekarang pukul 10, sudah sekitar 30 menit Ino duduk di cafe tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang mengetuk jendela cafe disebelah Ino.

"Naruto!!" Kaget saat yang mengetuk jendela itu teman pirangnya Naruto. Naruto hanya menampilkan senyum lebar nya seperti biasa.

Tidak menunggu lama Naruto masuk ke Cafe dan duduk diseberang Ino.

"Ino, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Huh? Tentu saja menunggu kalian. Bukankah kita berkumpul disini?" Tanya Ino dengan tampilan aneh.

"Eh?! Bukannya tempat berkumpulnya diganti. Kita semua berkumpul di halaman belakang Sekolah Dasar. Kita akan piknik kecil." Ucap Naruto mengkonfirmasi.

Sejenak Ino membeku. "Apa maksudmu?! Kenapa tidak ada yang mmeberitahuku?" Ucapnya kesal.

"Aku kira kamu sudah diberitahu Sakura-chan, Ino. Soalnya perubahan tempat kita baru di infokan tadi pagi sekitar jam 5." Jelas Naruto. "Ah!! Atau jangan-jangan kamu tidak melihat ponsel mu, Ino? Sudahkah kamu melihat ponsel mu?" Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Dan dengan kata-kata dari Naruto, Ino terdiam. Benar juga ia belum ada melihat ponsel nya sejak kemarin sore. Dan saat akan pergi ia juga tidak memeriksanya. Secepat kilat ia mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di tas dan ia terkejut melihat ada 10 SMS dan sekitar 45 panggilan dari sahabat pink nya, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata dan Tenten. 'Uh, matilah aku' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Huuhh, kamu benar Naruto. Aku dari kemarin sore belum ada memeriksa ponsel ku." Ucap Ino lesu.

"Tidak apa Ino. Aku juga ini terlambat. Hehehe" Balas Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jangan bilang kamu sarapan 10 porsi ramen lagi" Ucap Ino dengan menyipitkan mata. Dan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa.

Ino kemudian menghabiskan Ice Cream nya yang tersisa dengan terburu-buru. Tidak ingin mendapat serangan kematian dari sahabat pinknya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Setelah selesai Ia dan Naruto berjalan keluar meninggalkan cafe.

KRIIINGG!!!!

Pintu Cafe terbuka oleh pengunjung. Saat di pintu Cafe tidak sengaja Ino berpapasan dengan seorang pengunjung Cafe. Setelah diluar sejenak ia berhenti dan melihat ke dalam.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ah, Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo jalan." Setelah menguncapkan itu mereka berjalan ke Sekolah Dasar Konoha.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, seseorang yang baru saja masuk Cafe melihat kearah dimana Ino dan Naruto berjalan pergi. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Kemudia dia memalingkan kembali wajahnya dan duduk di kursi dimana Ino tadi duduk.

Bersambung!!!

Yatta!! Segini dulu ya minna. Maaf lama. sumimasendeshita.

Oh iya, minna tolong jaga kesehatan kalian smua dirumah. Selalu cuci tangan sebelum dan setelah makan, sesudah memegang uang. Dan tempat-tempat yang dirasa kotor. Saat keluar rumah tolong gunakan masker ya.

Mari kita sama-sama jaga kesehatan diri. Semoga minna semua tetap sehat selalu. dan masa-masa ini bisa cepat selesai.

Tolong Review nya!!! terima kasih...


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto Hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Terima kasih untuk review nya. saya akan lebih berusaha untuk cepat update.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another Secret of Eternal love**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Himekaheartfilia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chara : Yamanaka Ino x Uchiha Madara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!!**

* * *

Setelah perjalanan selama 5 menit dari Cafe, Ino dan Naruto sampai di Sekolah Dasar Konoha. Dimana tempat ia dan teman-temannya bertemu.

Pandangan Ino menjelajah setiap sisi Bangunan dan tempat itu. Pikirannya dipenuhi nostalgia tentang tempat itu.

"Sedang bernostalgia ya, hehehe" Ucapan Naruto membuat Ino melihat kearahnya dan ia hanya melihat senyum lebar polos milik teman pirang hiperaktifnya.

"Sedikit" Balas Ino juga sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan kearah sisi lain dari bangunan. Dimana jalan tersebut menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Halaman belakang Sekolah Dasar Konoha adalah bukit kecil dengan rumput hijau. Terdapat satu pohon yang lumayan besar dan rindang.

Dulu, saat Naruto ingin berteman dengan Sasuke. Yang malah menganggap nya sebagai rival. Mereka sesekali akan bertarung untuk memanjat pohon tersebut, yang mana tidak pernah dimenangkan oleh keduanya karena selalu terlihat oleh Kepala sekolah. Mengingat kantor kepala sekolah berada tepat di atas nya.

pfft

Mengingat nya membuat Ino selalu ingin tertawa. Ia menahan untuk tertawa ketika sekelebat kejadian tersebut melintas dalam ingatannya.

* * *

"Oi, Teme!" Ucap Naruto kecil.

"Apa masalahmu, Dobe" Balas Sasuke sedekit mendesis kepadanya.

Saat ini adalah waktunya istirahat makan siang. Dan beberapa orang seperti Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji tengah makan siang bersama di bukit belakang sekolah dibawah pohon besar tersebut. Minus Shikamaru yang sudah mengambil posisi nyaman bersandar di pohon bersiap untuk tidur.

"Hari ini aku tidak akan kalah olehmu" Deklarasi semangat dari Naruto yang malah membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Huh?! Jangan bercanda, Dobe" Kesalnya. "Kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku"

"Huh?! Apa katamu, Teme? Sebelum mencoba kita tidak akan pernah tau" Ucap Naruto yang sudah bertatap-tatapan dengan Sasuke. Seakan menambah efek dramatis terlihat petir kecil yang bertabrakan akibat tatapan mata mereka berdua.

"Na Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata yang melihat sang pujaan hati dengan cemas.

"Kalahkan dia Sasuke-kun" Tambah Sakura menyemangati Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak pernah jera" Ucap Ino yang menonton mereka.

"Hahaha" Tawa Chouji sambil terus memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Ayo lakukan Naruto, Sasuke. Aku akan menjadi wasit kalian" Ucap Kiba yang ikutan bersemangat.

"Mendoukusai" Shikamaru hanya menguap dan memejamkan matanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tengah bersiap dalam posisi untuk bertanding memanjat pohon. Kiba mulai menghitung untuk melakukan start.

"Bersedia..."

Naruto dan Sasuke bertatapan sekali kemudian fokus ke pohon didepan mereka.

"Siap..."

"Na Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata khawatir Naruto akan terluka karena memanjat pohon.

"Kalahkan dia Sasuke-kun" Semangat Sakura.

"Mulai..."

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai memanjat. Yang dimana Sasuke sedikit memimpin.

"Hahaha Kali ini aku akan menang" Deklarasi kemenangan Sasuke yang bahkan belum dicapainya.

"Sialan, Teme" Kesal Naruto yang tetap berusaha mengejar Sasuke memanjat. Penonton terus bersorak.

Diruang kepala sekolah

Hashirama Senju tengah duduk dikursinya. Menatap sejumlah dokumen yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya. Walaupun hanya menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah Dasar, tapi dokumen yang harus diurus ternyata banyak.

Hari ini di suatu hari yang lain. Dia mendapat suatu kunjungan dari temannya.

"Sudah lama ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap Hashirama kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa tamu kantor sambil meminum teh yang sudah disediakan.

"Baik. Kamu tidak berubah, masih terlihat sibuk dengan setumpuk dokumen itu. Dan terlihat tampak tua" Balas seseorang yang diajak bicara Hashirama.

Orang yang diajaknya bicara mengenakan setelan jas resmi mahal. Duduk tenang layaknya bangsawan.

"Sepertinya anak-anak ini membuat mu stress?" Tambahnya lagi kepada Hashirama.

"Ahahaha Kamu benar" Jawab Hashirama. "Aku bukan seseorang yang seperti mu. Bukankah begitu, Bos dari perusahaan No. 1 yang ada di Konoha" Tambahnya lagi.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan" Balas orang tersebut sambil menyesap kembali tehnya.

"Ahahaha-" Tertawa Hashirama putus oleh suara berisik yang berasal dari luar jendelanya. Dan sudut matanya berkedut.

'Anak-anak ini lagi!' Ucapnya kesal dalam hati.

Kemudian dia berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela di belakang kemudian membukanya. Menarik nafas untuk mengumpulkan suaranya.

"HEEIII!! KALIAN ANAK-ANAK NAKAL!! SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN MEMANJAT POHON!!!!"

Anak-anak yang berada dibawahnya terkejut dan mulai panik. Dua anak laki-laki yang memanjat pohon turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa.

'huhhhf' Helaan nafas Hashirama terdengar.

"Maaf kan aku. Anak-anak nakal ini selalu membuat ku stress dengan kelakuan mereka" Ucapnya pada orang yang tadi diajak bicara yang sekarang juga berdiri disebelahnya.

Penasaran dengan anak-anak nakal yang membuat temannya stress. Dia ikut mengintip ke sekumpulan anak-anak yang berada tepat dibawah jendela kantor kepala sekolah.

"Tidak masalah. Mereka hanya anak-anak" Ucap nya masih sambil memperhatikan anak-anak tersebut.

"Ya anak-anak yang selalu membuat stress" Balas Hashirama yang membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya. Dia terhenti untuk melihat temannya masih saja menatap kepada anak-anak dibawahnya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanyanya melihat temannya tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Tidak, Tidak ada." Balasnya ke Hashirama sambil berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk kembali. Hashirama yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan alis, dan mengangkat bahu melihat temannya kemudian kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Kembali ke Ino dan teman-temannya sebelum itu terjadi.

Mereka terus bersorak-sorak. Sampai terdengar suara yang akrab menghentikan mereka.

"HEEIII!! KALIAN ANAK-ANAK NAKAL!! SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN MEMANJAT POHON!!!!" Suara kepala sekolah menggelegar dari atas.

Mereka terkejut dan panik.

"Cihh, Kepala Sekolah. Padahal sedikit lagi aku menang" Ucap Sasuke kesal dan langsung turun dari pohon.

"Ahhhhhh, Kepala Sekolah" Jerit frustasi Naruto akibat kepala sekolah mengacaukan pertandingan mereka.

"Aahahaha sudah kukatakan kalian tidak pernah jera" Tawa Ino melihat duo tersebut.

"Ahahaha selalu dihentikan oleh kepala sekolah" Tambah Chouji yang ikut tertawa.

"Pffttt- Ahahaha" Shikamaru yang berada pada malas ikut tertawa.

Mereka terus tertawa. Hinata mendatangi Naruto menanyakan apa ada yang terluka.

Teman-temannya selalu saja membuat Ino tertawa. Namun tawa nya terhenti. Ia merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka. Reflek ia mendongakkan wajah menatap jendela kepala sekolah yang masih terbuka.

Ia merasa tatapan itu berasal dari sana. Tapi ia tidak melihat seorang pun. Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja. Kemudian ia lanjut tertawa lagi melihat Naruto dan Sasuke masih saja berdebat.

* * *

Pfffttt Ahahaha

Tawa Ino tidak bisa tertahan saat ingatan itu muncul. Naruto disebelah nya yang melihat nya menjadi bingung.

"Ada masalah Ino?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Ino tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Ahaha, tidak. Tidak ada" Jawabnya sambil menyeka air mata dengan jarinya akibat tertawa. "Hanya teringat kejadian lucu -" Sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Suara menggelegar yang akrab di telinganya terdengar dari depan mereka.

"INO PIG!!! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!!"

Marah Sakura kepada Ino saat melihat nya dalam pandangan.

'Bahaya!!' Teriak Ino dalam hati.

"KEMANA SAJA KAMU!! PANGGILAN TELEPON TIDAK DI JAWAB! BAHKAN SMS SAJA TIDAK DI BALAS!! APA KAMU GILA!!" Teriak Sakura ke Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya.

"Hehehe, Maaf kan aku Jidat. Aku hanya tidak memeriksa HP ku." Cengir Ino menanggapi kemarahan dari Sakura.

"Tidak kah kamu mengerti kami semua khawatir" Desis Sakura lagi ke Ino.

"Maafkan aku, Maaf kan aku oke" Ucap Ino menyesal sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Kamu jangan hanya meminta maaf pada ku. Tapi pada semuanya" Ucap Sakura lagi sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Ino melihat ke belakang Sakura dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Ia melihat ke Hinata yang memiliki tampilan khawatir di wajahnya. Tenten yang ikut menyilangkan tangan di depan dada kesal. Shikamaru yang dalam mode serius. Sasuke yang cuek tapi ada kepedulian di matanya.

Chouji yang ikut marah-marah. Kiba yang menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Shino yang tampak jongkok di bawah pohon melirik kearahnya. Lee yang tetap semangat dengan masa mudanya. Neji yang duduk di sebelah Hinata yang menenangkannya. Melihat itu Ino merasa lebih bersalah.

"Maaf kan aku teman-teman sudah membuat kalian khawatir" Ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya lebih rendah.

"I Ino-chan. Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu sampai sini" Ucap Hinata menenangkan Ino.

"Yah, Itu bukan terlalu masalah. Dan sepertinya Naruto menemukanmu sebelum kemari" Tambah Kiba.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah Pig! Sekarang mari bantu kami menyiapkan makanannya" Ucap Sakura yang kemudian menarik lengannya kearah bawah pohon dimana kain piknik sudah digelar dibawahnya.

Ino tersenyum. Teman-temannya adalah hal yang paling berharga baginya selain ayah dan kakaknya.

* * *

Bersambung!!!

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk para readers yang sudah membaca.

Tolong reviewnya.

Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya.

Selalu jaga kesehatan kalian semua. Selalu cuci tangan dan gunakan masker saat keluar.

See you guys!＼(o)／


	6. Chapter 5

Penjelasan singkat:

Ia : Untuk wanita

Dia : Untuk pria

Pengenalan Karakter:

Ino dan teman-temannya : 18 tahun, kelas 3 SMA. kecuali Shikamaru yang melompat satu kelas dari mereka dan sekarang duduk di Perguruan Tinggi.

Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju: Dua sahabat dari kecil. Usia mereka berdua 33 Tahun.

Deidara dan teman-temannya: Mahasiswa Perguruan Tinggi Konoha. Usia 22 Tahun.

* * *

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Another Secret Of Eternal Love**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!!**

* * *

Setelah kedatangan Ino dan Naruto. Ino membantu Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten untuk menyiapkan piknik mereka. Sakura membawa beberapa kue yang dibuatnya. Hinata membawa sandwich.

Ino merasa sedikit malu karena dia tidak ikut membawa makanan. Karena Ino sangat ahli dalam hal memasak. Walaupun di rumah kebanyakan Ayahnya yang memasak. Ia tetap masih ahli.

Ino melihat teman-temannya yang semangat. Rasa bahagia melihat teman-temannya marasuki relung hatinya. Tatkala ia terkadang tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang masih saja terus suka berdebat dengan Sasuke.

Chouji yang tidak pernah berubah dengan kripik kentangnya yang selalu dia bawa. Shikamaru yang malas, Shino yang selalu akan mencari serangga. Kiba yang ikutan bersemangat.

Ino tersenyum melihat mereka. Namun senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Tatkala sekelebat visi muncul dihadapannya menggantikan pemandangan bahagia didepannya menjadi gambaran perang.

Banyak orang-orang mati, terluka. Teman-temannya yang bertarung. Suasana perang yang seperti nyata. Teriakan-teriakan penyemangat untuk mereka.

Ia terdiam, matanya melebar syok. Senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajah cantiknya hilang. Ia terpaku.

"...No!"

"Ino!"

"INO!!"

Ino tersentak. Dilihanya sahabat pinknya yang tengah menguncang tubuhnya. Sakura memiliki wajah khawatir.

"Ino! Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Uhh.. Uhm... Aku... Ya, Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Ino terbata.

"Tidak-tidak! Kamu tidak baik-baik saja." Kata Sakura khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, pig? Kamu tiba-tiba terdiam lalu menunjukkan ekspresi syok" Tambahnya.

"Uh.. Aku.. Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku" Jawab Ino sambil menunduk.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba terlihat. Biasanya hanya dalam mimpi-mimpi itu saja' Teriak Ino dalam hati.

Ino melihat Sakura lagi. Ia melihat ke Hinata di sebelahnya dan melihat teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka semua memiliki wajah khawatir saat melihatnya.

"Ino-chan" Panggil Hinata cemas.

"Ino apa yang terjadi denganmu? Katakan pada kami" Shikamaru yang tadinya tengah berbaring mendekat, duduk di depan Ino serius.

Ino melihat nya sedih. Ia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Ia ingin menceritakan apa yang ia alami kepada teman-temannya. Tapi ia takut. Ia takut teman-temannya tidak mempercayainya dan malah menganggap ia gila. Ino takut.

Shikamaru melihat wajah cemas dan takut diwajah Ino. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. kemudian menatap lembut di Ino. dan berbicara.

"Ino tolong ceritakan kepada kami. Apapun yang membuatmu stress. Kami janji tidak akan menertawakanmu atau menganggap mu gila" Ucap lembut Shikamaru.

Ino melihat ke Shikamaru. Mata mereka bertemu. Untuk sesaat ia ragu menceritakan kepada mereka. Namun wajah teman-temannya yang khawatir tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan jika ia mengabaikan hari ini.

Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam menenangkan dirinya. Ia kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dimulai saat ia mendapatkan mimpi sama sebelum ulang tahunnya. Mimpi itu kemudian berlanjut membentuk sebuah cerita yg nyata setelah ulang tahunnya. Dan gambaran apa yang tiba-tiba terlihat di depan matanya tadi.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit Ino menyelesaikan ceritanya. Suasana hening disekitar mereka. Ia terus menundukkan wajahnya bahkan saat menceritakan masalahnya. Ia terlalu takut melihat wajah teman-temannya.

Karena tidak ada yang berbicara sejak ia selesai cerita. Ia pun memberanikan diri berbicara.

"A Apa, Apa kalian percaya yang ku katakan?" Ucapnya gugup sambil menundukkan wajah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi teman-temannya tidak ada yang membalasnya.

"Aku tahu ini gila. Kalian pasti menganggap ku gila. Tapi -"

"Aku percaya denganmu Ino" Ucap Shikamaru memotong perkataan Ino cepat.

Ino yang mendengar itu mendongak. Menatap Shikamaru yang ada didepannya. Mata nya melihat kedalam mata Shikamaru. Mencari kebohongan yang bisa ia temukan dimata itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan. Melainkan mata itu penuh dengan kepercayaan, khawatir, kasih sayang, dan keseriusan.

"Ti Tidak mungkin, Ceritaku bahkan seperti tidak bisa diterima akal sehat. Jadi, Tidak mungkin kalian -"

"Kami percaya denganmu Pig" Sakura memotong lagi perkataan Ino. Ino melihat di Sakura.

"Kami percaya Ino-chan" Ino melihat Hinata yang mengatakannya.

Kemudian Ino melihat teman-temannya. Dan mereka mengangguk ringan untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa mereka semua percaya akan cerita Ino. Ino yang melihatnya terharu. Air mata mulai mengenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Te Terima kasih. Terima kasih kalian semua" Ucap Ino yang mulai menangis dan di peluk oleh Sakura. Berusaha menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang harus dilakukan?" Tanya Naruto yang pertama kali mengangkat suara setelah Ino selesai menangis.

"Mungkin kita harus mencoba ke Miko*(Gadis Kuil) untuk mencari jawaban" Saran Sasuke.

"Yah mungkin itu bisa dilakukan" Ucap Shikamaru. "Sebenarnya dari cerita yang diceritakan Ino. Itu mungkin saja terjadi di masa lalu. Ribuan tahun yang lalu di masa lalu"

"Sebenarnya temen-teman, aku pernah memasuki gudang yang ada di keluarga ku. Dan disana aku menemukan sebuah gulir yang terlihat sudah termakan usia. beberapa tulisan sudah hampir tidak bisa terbaca. Namun satu kalimat yang seperti nya tidak pernah pudar masih bisa dibaca" Jelas Kiba yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Setelah aku mendengar cerita Ino. Aku teringat dengan gulir yang pernah ku temukan. Isi dari kalimat itu aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Kalimat itu berbunyi: **Untuk sahabat terbaikku, Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Desa Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto**" Ucap Kiba yang menjelaskan sambil menutup matanya.

Secepat ia mengatakan itu. Tanggapan dari teman-temannya datang.

"APA?!"

"Kau, Kau -Apa?!!

"Tunggu! Kenapa itu namaku?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal?!!"

"Hah?!!"

"Tunggu dulu!!! Kenapa ada namaku disitu?!!!"

Mereka semua terus ribut. Berdebat dengan kenyataan yang baru saja di ceritakan oleh Kiba. Shikamaru yang melihat mereka memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"DIAMLAH KALIAN SEMUA!!!" Teriak Shikamaru yang membuat mereka semua terdiam. Dia masih memijat pangkal hidungnya frustasi. Kemudian dia menatap mereka semua serius.

"Jika yang dikatakan Kiba adalah kebenaran. Maka mimpi yang dimiliki Ino adalah kejadian di masa lalu." Jelasnya. "Dan karena di mimpi Ino melihat kita semua. Itu berarti kita mungkin memiliki sesuatu di gudang penyimpanan keluarga kita"

"Untuk itu, aku ingin kita semua mencari sesuatu yang bisa kita dapatkan di gudang keluarga yang bisa menghubungkan kita dengan masa lalu. Apapun itu. Apa semua jelas?" Perintah Shikamaru kepada mereka.

"Yes, sir" Ucap mereka semua serentak.

"Nah, bagus. Sekarang mari kita mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimana rencana untuk liburan musim panas kita semua?" Tanya nya kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin ke pantai" Ucap Sakura.

"Mari kita ke gunung!" Ucap Naruto Semangat.

"Aku ingin pemandian air panas" Terang Kiba yang mendapat setujuan dari Akamaru. "Wan"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi festival musim panas" Ucap Ino.

"Aku ingin Yakiniku" Ucap Chouji.

"Ehem" Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka semua. Mereka semua melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke pemandian air panas milik keluarga Uchiha" Jelasnya. "Tempat itu dipinggir kota Konoha, dengan letak dibelakang nya adalah gunung yang bisa kita daki, karena memang bagian dari fasilitas vila. diseberangnya hanya berjarak 10 menit berjalan kaki adalah pantai dengan pasir putih. Dan di dekatnya juga ada kuil yang setiap musim panas mengadakan festival".

"Itu bagus!!!" Ucap mereka semua mengkonfirmasi.

"Akankah kita pergi kesana?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat. dia dan teman-temannya melihat di Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ehemm, Baiklah jika kalian setuju. Aku akan meminta ruangan disana untuk kita semua" Jawabnya.

"Itu keren!!"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk kesana!!"

"Hei Pig, Bagaimana jika kita membeli bikini baru"

"Itu ide bagus Jidat"

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian?"

"Tentu saja Hinata."

"Hei Tenten, Apa kau juga ingin ikut?"

"Tentu saja!"

Dan mereka terus mengobrol semangat untuk rencana liburan musim panas mereka. Ino merasa senang. Ia bisa sejenak melupakan tentang mimpi-mimpinya. Teman-temannya mendukungnya. Teman-temannya membantunya.

Teman-temannya adalah hal yang paling berharga untuknya.

* * *

Ino kembali ke rumah saat sore hari. Ayah dan Kakaknya belum pulang. Jadi ia hanya sendiri dirumahnya. Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Ia menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Tidak lama setelah ia selesai menyiapkan makan malam. ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang bawah tanah rumahnya. Semua barang-barang disimpan ditempat itu. Pernah suatu hari saat mereka membersihkan ruang itu, Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ada barang-barang yang sudah turun temurun ada disitu. Bahkan mungkin ada barang yang sudah ribuan tahun terdapat disitu.

Jadi disinilah Ino. Diruang bawah tanah rumahnya mencari apapun yang berkaitan dengan mimpinya dan masa lalu.

Ia terus mencari. Sangat lama ia mencari, Namun tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa berkaitan dengan mimpinya. Merasa putus asa, Ia memutuskan untuk kembali keatas. Ayah dan kakaknya mungkin sudah kembali.

Ia melangkah kakinya menuju tangga yang mendaki ke atas. Saat ia akan menaiki tangga. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di belakang tangga. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

Itu adalah sebuah kotak kayu hitam yang tampak masih bagus. Dengan tali yang mengikat kotak tersebut. Penasaran ia mencoba melepas tali pengikat kotak.

Alis nya mengangkat heran. Dahinya kadang mengerut. Ia tidak bisa membuka tali pengikatnya. 'Ini tidak masuk akal' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ino terus mencoba membukanya. Tapi tetap saja tali tersebut tidak terbuka.

'Yang benar saja!' Teriak nya dalam hati.

Saat ia untuk lebih lanjut mengeluarkan tenaga. Terdengar suara Ayahnya yang memanggilnya. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk berusaha membukanya.

Ino dengan setengah hati meletakkan kembali kotak tersebut. Mungkin Ia akan membawa nya saat liburan musim panas dan meminta teman-temannya untuk membukanya. Ia lalu meninggalkan ruang penyimpanan dan menuju ke atas. Menutup kembali pintu dilantai yang mengarah kebawah dan menghampiri Ayahnya yang tadi memanggilnya.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu cepat. Liburan musim panas adalah besok. Semua tampak sangat bersemangat. Namun ada yang terlihat lesu karena harus menghadiri kelas tambahan dimusim panas akibat nilai yang buruk.

Ino dan Sakura berjalan pulang setelah sekolah hari itu. Berbincang-bincang semangat tentang besok mereka yang akan pergi berlibur.

"Ingat Pig! Besok kita akan di jemput oleh Sasuke-kun pukul 8" Ucap Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka berpisah dijalan.

"Ingat-ingat Jidat." Balas Ino.

"Baiklah, Sampai besok Pig" Salam Sakura yang berpisah dengan Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai besok Jidat. Hati-hati dijalan" Balas Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya juga dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

Ino bersemangat untuk pergi besok. Ia tampak lebih ringan. Setelah pertemuan minggu sebelumnya dengan teman-temannya dan menceritakan masalahnya. Mimpi itu tidak muncul lagi dalam tidurnya beberapa malam terakhir.

Jadi ia sangat ringan dan bersemangat. Semoga saja besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

* * *

'Huh?!'

Satu hal yang yang membuat Ino terkejut, bingung, cemas, dan takut. Ia tengah berdiri di medan perang yang sering muncul dimimpinya.

Bau darah para ninja yang gugur dapat tercium. Bau udara penuh sesak karena monster yang menjulang tinggi di depannya dapat terasa. Rasa lelah dari tubuhnya bisa dirasakan dengan jelas.

'Bagaimana mungkin!' Jeritnya dalam hati melihat sekeliling medan perang.

"Ino! Fokus lah!" Ucap tegas Shikamaru yang berdiri waspada di sebelahnya.

"Uh, Iya" Jawabnya.

Ino melihat kedepan. Dimana monster dengan bentuk mengerikan ada diseberang didepannya. Ia mengamati monter tersebut.

Saat ia fokus dan mendapatkan penglihatan jelas. Ia melihat di atas monster tersebut ada dua orang yang tengah berdiri. Ada sulur yang terhubung di kedua orang tersebut. Mungkin untuk mengontrol monster tersebut, pikirnya.

Ino melihat ke orang disebelah kiri. Ia adalah pria, dengan rambut hitam pendek, dengan mata berbeda warna. Satu merah dan yang lainnya ungu. Ia tidak mengerti mata apa itu.

Melihat ke sebelah pria tersebut. Berdiri disebelahnya seorang pria yang lain. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Wajahnya terlihat seperti memiliki retakan yang melintang secara horizontal. Rahang nya terpahat dengan tegas. Matanya hanya terlihat untuk sebelah kiri dengan poni panjangnya yang menutup mata sebelah kanannya. Matanya juga terlihat berwarna ungu sama seperti pria yang berdiri disampingnya.

Melihat pria itu. Perut Ino merasa seperti di pelintir. Perasaan aneh ia rasakan ketika menatapnya. Dan perkataan dari ninja yang tidak tahu berasal dari arah mana masuk ke pendengarannya. Mengkonfirmasi nama dari dua orang di depannya. Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara.

Ia terkejut saat mengetahui mereka sepertinya berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Namun perasaan takut mulai terbentuk tatkala ada ninja yang berteriak.

"Dia akan menembak kembali!!"

* * *

Huhhhh... Huhhhh... Huhhhh...

Ino terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia sampai terduduk dengan nafas terengah dan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. 'Itu, Itu adalah mimpi yang sangat terasa nyata,' Pikirnya.

Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri akibat mimpi yang datang tanpa ampun dan sangat mengerikan. Ia menatap jam dikamar nya. 'Pukul 5 pagi' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Itu masih sangat awal untuk waktunya bangun. Namun ia merasa tidak akan bisa tidur kembali sejak mimpi tersebut. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia takut. Ia takut. Apa maksud dari semua mimpi-mimpi tersebut. Ia memeluk erat kedua lututnya dan menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Setelah satu jam, Ino merasa dirinya sedikit lebih baik. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum Sasuke, atau teman-temannya yang lain menjemputnya. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap.

Ino menatap ke pantulan dirinya di kaca yang terpasang di kamarnya. Menilai penampilan nya. Ia memakai dress selutut bewarna ungu muda dengan corak bunga tulip di bagian bawah dressnya dengan tali leher menyilang dan mengikat kebelakang lehernya.

Rambutnya ia kepang menyamping. Dengan sedikit rias tipis diwajahnya agar terlihat segar. Dan Liptint berwarna merah yang ia pakai ringan. Tidak ingin memberikan kesan menor saat ia memakai warna merah. Ino juga mengenakan sepatu hitam berongga(anggap seperti sepatu yang dipakai Tsunade) agar berasa mudah berjalan dan tidak panas dipakai saat musim panas.

Setelah dirasa sudah bagus. Ia mengambil tas peralatan yang sudah ia persiapkan kemarin. Didalamnya ada beberapa baju ganti mengingat mereka akan menginap mungkin sekitar seminggu sampai festival musim panas dan peralatan rias.

Ino mengambil juga tas tangan yang mudah untuk dibawa. Karena ia butuh tas tangannya jika mereka berencana untuk pergi keluar. Dan mungkin beberapa set sandal atau sepatu musim panas ditas yang lainnya.

Setelah semua lengkap ia mengambil ponsel nya yang tergeletak dimeja samping tempat tidur dan mulai turun darI kamar.

Saat ia mencapai bawah, Ia melihat kakaknya yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan barang. Sepertinya dia juga akan berlibur dengan teman-teman kuliahnya.

"Oh, Ino. Pergi berlibur juga eh?" Tanya Deidara melihat tas-tas yang dibawa Ino.

"Tentu saja! Bukan hanya Dei-nii saja yang bisa berlibur" Balas Ino sombong.

"Hah, Dasar! Kemana kalian pergi?" Tanya Deidara.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Dei-nii" Jawab Ino cuek. "Yang jelas tempat yang akan kami datangi adalah tempat yang menakjubkan." Tambahnya bangga.

"Heh! Seperti dirimu saja yang akan ketempat menakjubkan" Dengus Deidara. "Kami juga akan ketempat yang menakjubkan. Jangan sampai kamu merasa iri nanti saat aku kembali".

"Huuuhh, Aku juga akan mengatakan hal itu. Jangan iri jika aku menunjukkan foto-foto tempat kami berlibur nanti Dei-nii" Balas Ino tak mau kalah dengan kakaknya.

"Ya, Ya. Hentikan pertengkaran kalian berdua. Dan sebaiknya kalian membantu Ayah menyiapkan sarapan" Ucap Inoichi menghentikan pertengkaran kedua anaknya. Mereka berdua hanya menyengir dan mulai membantu Inoichi menyiapkan sarapan.

* * *

Keluarga itu memiliki pagi yang cerah. Ino tidak mau menampilkan wajah khawatirnya di depan Ayahnya. Apalagi saat ia akan pergi. Untung saja kakaknya membuat lelucon selama sarapan mereka dan Ino merasa terhibur.

Deidara pergi terlebih dahulu dari Ino. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul di rumah Itachi sebelum mereka akan pergi. Ino membantu Ayahnya membersihkan peralatan makan. Sampai suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar.

Ino pun buru-buru pamitan kepada Ayahnya. Tidak lupa dengan ciuman ringan dipipinya. Dan mulai membawa barang menuju mobil yang menjemputnya.

"Aku pergi Ayah" Pamit Ino.

"Hati-hati Sayang" Balas Inoichi.

Ino keluar rumahnya untuk mendapati sebuah limousine terparkir didepan rumahnya. Sedikit terkejut, tapi itu normal untuk memakai kendaraan seperti itu. Untuk mengangkut mereka semua.

'Seperti yang diharapkan dari Uchiha' Ucapnya dalam hati dengan tersenyum miring.

Setelah memasukkan barangnya dan masuk ke mobil. Mereka pun berangkat menuju tempat tujuan.

* * *

**Bersambung!**

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Tolong reviewnya.

Catatan penulis: Ini benar" hari yang bosan. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita saya. Semoga kalian suka dan terhibur. Ini chapter terpanjang yg bisa saya buat.()


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto Hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Another Secret of Eternal Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Himekaheartfilia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!!**

* * *

Setelah perjalanan selama 3 jam menggunakan mobil. Akhirnya mereka sampai di vila milik Uchiha yang juga merangkap menjadi penginapan. Vila tersebut bergaya Jepang Tradisional.

Setelah memakirkan mobil di parkir khusus keluarga. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan menuju penginapan. Sesampainya mereka di pintu depan. Mereka disambut oleh 2 pelayan yang sudah menunggu.

"Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan anda dan teman-teman anda, Uchiha Sasuke-sama" Ucap salah satu pelayan sambil mereka berdua membungkuk.

"Terima kasih, Katsuo-san" Balas Sasuke.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan ruangan untuk anda dan teman anda di dalam. Reina-san akan memandu anda." Ucap pelayan itu sambil memperkenalkan orang disebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Apa paman Kagami disini Katsuo-san?".

"Kagami-sama sedang tidak ada disini Sasuke-sama. Namun Uchiha-sama disini dengan temannya". Jelas Katsuo.

"Ah, Jadi 'orang' itu disini" Balas Sasuke malas.

"Kalau begitu, mohon ikuti saya Sasuke-sama" Ucap Reina sambil memandu mereka kedalam.

Penginapan tersebut dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Untuk pengunjung adalah bagian depan. Dan untuk keluarga adalah bagian dalam. Bagian dalam dan luar dipisahkan oleh taman yang luas. dengan koridor terbuka berlantai kayu. Benar-benar Gaya Tradisional.

Tentu saja semua lantai di penginapan tersebut adalah kayu. Jadi saat mereka akan memasuki penginapan. Mereka melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal ruangan.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan itu. Mereka sedikit mengobrol.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa maksud mu dengan 'orang' itu disini tadi?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Mereka yang lain juga ikut penasaran. Begitu pula Ino. Karena tidak biasanya Sasuke akan terlihat ogah disatu tempat. Biasanya dia akan malas disatu tempat jika, ada Itachi. Namun pelayan tersebut tidak mengatakan Itachi-sama tapi Uchiha-sama. Kenapa mereka memanggil seseorang keluarga Uchiha hanya Uchiha-sama di depan Uchiha yang lain.

Bukankah itu malah terlihat ambigu. Kecuali jika 'orang' yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat penting di keluarga Uchiha. Sampai-sampai pelayan tadi tidak berani menyebut nama lengkap orang tersebut.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu jika bertemu dengannya. Yang aku harap tidak pernah bertemu dengannya" Jelas Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa orang itu Sasuke-kun. Sampai kau seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Orang yang memegang kendali atas semua aset Uchiha" Ucapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Woaahhh, Orang penting!" Ucap Kiba yang mendapat persetujuan Akamaru.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat pelayan yang mengantar mereka berhenti dan berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Kamar untuk para pria ada disebelah kiri" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kamar disebelah kirinya. (*orang jepang menunjuk dengan kelima jari terbuka dan menghadap keatas seperti meminta.)

"Dan kamar untuk para wanita ada di sebelah kanan"

"Terima kasih"

"Kalau begitu, Saya izin undur diri. Jika ada yang anda inginkan silahkan panggil saya atau pelayan yang lain, Sasuke-sama" Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Un"

Setelah pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka. Mereka mulai menuju kamar yang dipersiapkan untuk mereka. Kamar itu luas. Dengan lantai tatami. Meja pendek. Dan dudukan dijendela yang menampilkan halaman taman yang mengelilingi penginapan.

* * *

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat setelah mereka semua selesai menyusun pakaian-pakaian mereka. Dan saat ini mereka berada di satu kamar.

"Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan. Untuk hari ini tidak ada jadwal. Besok malam kita akan menganggang barbeque. Lusa kita akan ke Pantai" Jelas Sasuke.

"Woaaahhh, itu keren! Kau sudah mempermempersiapkan semuanya" Ucap Naruto semakin bersemangat setelah mendengar itu.

"Apa kalian mendapatkan dan membawa beberapa barang yang kita bicarakan minggu lalu" Tanya Shikamaru mengkonfirmasi mereka.

"Yes, Sir" Jawab mereka Semua serentak.

"Kalau begitu kalian lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan. Malam ini kita akan membahas nya disini. Apa semua jelas?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Ah, Bagaimana dengan makan siang kita?" Tanya Chouji.

"Itu akan di antar kan ke kamar kita, tenang saja." Konfirmasi Sasuke.

"Oh itu bagus!"

"Yah, kalau begitu kalian bisa bubar. Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Shikamaru yang mulai dalam mode malas nya.

Mereka semua bubar untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Ino, Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten memutuskan untuk menjelajahi penginapan tersebut. Melihat-lihat taman yang dirawat dengan baik. Bermain dengan ikan koi di kolam yang ada di taman.

* * *

Ino mulai mendaki tangga yang menuju gunung dibelakang penginapan. Setelah acara menjelajah mereka setelah tiba dan makan siang. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba mendaki gunung yang ada di belakang penginapan.

Ia bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan yang ia temui. Dimana dia bisa melihat pamandangan Indah di situ. Dan pelayan tersebut mengatakan jika ia mendaki gunung yang ada di belakang penginapan. Ia akan mendapat pemandangan menakjubkan kota kecil itu.

Mendengar tersebut Ino sangat bersemangat. Setelah makan Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten memutuskan untuk berdiam di kamar. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka lelah. Jadi Ino sekarang mendaki sendiri.

Ia hanya membawa tas tangannya dan ponsel nya. Tidak ingin teman-temannya khawatir saat ia akan berlama-lama diatas.

Menuju keatas Ia harus mendaki tangga-tangga batu. Di sisi kanan kirinya adalah pohon-pohon rindang. Melindunginya dari sengatan matahari musim panas.

Setelah beberapa saat ia mendaki. Ino akhirnya sampai di atas. Itu adalah tempat yang luas. Ada beberapa bangku batu panjang yang menghadap ke pemandangan laut diseberangnya. Kota kecil itu dapat terlihat dari atas itu.

Pinggirannya memiliki pagar pembatas untuk keamanan. Ino memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disitu. Merasakan semilir angin musim panas dan pemandangan laut didepannya.

Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel nya dan mulai mengabadikan pemandangan itu menggunakan kamera ponsel nya. Mengambil beberapa gambar yang akan Ia tunjukkan kepada kakaknya setelah pulang. Ia tidak sabar akan melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang seperti apa ya. Ia sangat menantikannya.

* * *

Sedikit lama juga Ino duduk menikmati pemandangan. Tanpa sadar ponsel nya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Buru-buru Ino mengangkatnya. Lalu terdengar suara yang sudah familiar di seberang.

"Pig! Kamu dimana?"

"Ada apa Jidat? Tentu saja aku ada di atas. Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan. Aku akan mendaki gunung di belakang penginapan."

"Ah! Ya! Aku lupa" Tanpa sadar Ino memutarkan bola mata mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Ya Ya. Jadi ada apa Jidat?"

"Ah, Iya. Kami berencana akan berendam di onsen. Apa kamu ikut Pig?"

Onsen. Oh itu bagus. Setelah mendaki dan melihat pemandangan yang bagus. berendam dalam air panas sangat nikmat.

"Tentu saja Jidat! Aku ikut! Aku akan turun sebentar. Tolong tunggu" Ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Oke Pig. Kami akan menunggumu." Balas Sakura diseberang telpon dan memutuskan sambungan.

Ino kemudian memasukkan ponsel nya kedalam tas tangannya dan mulai berjalan menuruni gunung dengan semangat. 'Onsen.. Onsen.. Onsen' Hanya itu yang ada didalam pikiran Ino. Ia turun tanpa sadar sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum senang.

* * *

Nikmatnya. Setelah berendam di air panas semua rasa lelah seakan hilang. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Onsen berada dibagian depan. Karena itu juga dipakai oleh pengunjung penginapan. Setelah berendam ternyata itu sudah mulai malam hari. Ya sangat nikmat untuk menyantap makan malam setelah berendam. Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Kalian tahu. Diatas tadi pemandangannya bagitu menakjubkan" Cerita Ino bersemangat.

"Benarkah Pig! Kalau begitu besok kita kesana bersama!" Balas Sakura.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku akan membawa kamera ku!" Ucap Tenten

"Diatas kita dapat melihat seluruh desa, dan laut diseberang terlihat --" Ino tiba-tiba diam terpaku.

Sakura yang melihat Ino tiba-tiba diam melihat kedepan apa yang dilihat Ino sehingga membuatnya terdiam. Terlihat dua orang pria yang berjalan bersama terlihat menuju kearah mereka. Namun salah satu pria itu adalah orang yang terlihat familiar bagi mereka.

Sakura kemudian melihat Ino dan mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Ino --" Namun Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat melihat Ino malah memegang yukata nya dan mendekat. Seakan Ia berlindung di belakangnya. Ia juga terlihat sedikit bergetar. Namun sebelum Sakura dapat berbicara lagi. Hinata yang ada didepan mereka berbicara.

"Oh, Kepala Sekolah. Selamat malam" Ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk menyapa mereka.

"Selamat malam" Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino ikut menyapa. Walaupun Ino berusaha untuk tidak terlihat aneh.

"Ohh, Kalian! Selamat malam" Balas pria yang ada disebelah kanan yang ternyata adalah Hashirama Senju. "Kalian sedang berlibur ya?" Tanya Hashirama lagi.

"Ya, Kepala Sekolah. Kami sedang berlibur dengan teman-teman yang lain juga" Jawab Tenten yang ada di sebelah Hinata. Hashirama hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kepala Sekolah --" Belum senpat Sakura bertanya, Ia dipotong oleh Hashirama.

"Kalian tidak perlu memanggil ku Kepala Sekolah lagi. Kalian kan sudah tamat lama dari SD. ha ha ha" Ucap Hashirama sambil tertawa.

'Bagaimana bisa' Ucap mereka berempat dalam hati.

"Ah ya, Kepala Se -maksudku Hashirama-sama. Apa yang anda lakukan disini" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia juga sedikit tidak enak saat Ino yang ada didekatnya semakin menempelkan tubuhnya erat dan hanya menundukkan kepala diam. 'Astaga! Ino yang cerewet jadi diam!' Teriak batin Sakura.

"Ah, Hanya sedikit berlibur juga dengan teman." Jawab Hashirama sambil melirik orang yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Be Begitu. Ha ha ha" Ucap Sakura kecut. "Ano, Hashirama-sama kalau begitu kami undur diri" Ucap Sakura lagi sambil membungkuk dan yang lainnya mengikuti.

"Baiklah. Bersenang-senanglah kalian" Ucap Hashirama dengan senyum lebar.

Mereka berempat lalu meninggalkan dua pria yang tadi mereka sapa. Ino berjalan sambil terus memegang Yukata Sakura dan terus menunduk. Saat mereka membelakangi dua pria tadi...

Brrrr!

Entah kenapa Ino merasa merinding dipunggungnya. Seakan ada yang menatapnya seperti mangsa. Ino malah makin mencengkeram yukata Sakura dan mulai berjalan agak cepat sambil menyeret Sakura.

Saat mereka sudah menjauh dari dua pria tadi. Sakura yang masih diseret oleh Ino sedikit kesal.

"Pig! Berhenti!" Sentak Sakura memberhentikan Ino.

"Ah maaf Jidat" Ucap Ino yang tersadar sudah menyeret Sakura. Ia pun melepas cengkeraman tangannya di Yukata Sakura. Melihat kebelakang dari tempat mereka datang. Kemudian menghela nafas.

Sakura yang melihat gelagat Ino kemudian menghela nafas dan menatapnya lembut. Seakan kesal nya tadi tidak pernah datang.

"Ada apa denganmu, Pig?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ti Tidak ada, Jidat." Balas Ino. " Maafkan aku".

"Huuhh, Tidak mungkin tidak ada Pig!" Ucap Sakura sambil kedua tangannya dipinggang. "Kau tiba-tiba terdiam melihat dua orang tadi, kemudian mencengkeram Yukata ku dan bersembunyi di belakangku. Kamu kira aku tidak mengerti. Huuuhhh, katakan padaku 'Ada apa dengan pria di sebelah Kepala Sekolah tadi'?"

Ino terkejut mendengar nya. Ia terdiam menundukkan wajah nya menatap lantai. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Kedua tangannya sambil mencengkeram satu sama lain di depan tubuhnya, berusaha agar emosinya tidak keluar.

Sakura yang melihat Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dan melihat Ino lembut, khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali dan makan malam" Ucap Sakura yang memegang lengan Ino lembut. menuntunnya kembali ke kamar mereka.

* * *

Bersambung!!

* * *

Segini dulu ya minna!

di tunggu kelanjutannya lagi.

tolong review nya..


	8. Chapter 7

Satu chapter penuh untuk Madara tercinta.

Naruto tetap hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei

* * *

**Another Secret of Eternal Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : himekaheartfilia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!!**

* * *

Uchiha

Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang dan salah satu keluarga tua di Konoha. Memiliki hampir separuh aset kekayaan kota yang seimbang dengan keluarga Senju.

Keluarga Uchiha juga dikatakan melahirkan jenius-jenius muda yang membuat mereka tetap kokoh berada di puncak. Namun, mereka juga terkenal akan keras kepala, kesombongan, dan tidak lupa ketampanan dan kecantikan diatas rata-rata.

Saat ini seluruh aset Uchiha dipegang dan dipimpin oleh jenius muda, Uchiha Madara.

Bagaimana tidak mungkin disebut jenius. Dia bahkan sudah dapat berjalan diusia 7 bulan, Dan berbicara diusia 1 tahun. Bahkan diusianya yang baru 7 tahun, dia mampu bersaing dan membungkam para orang dewasa penuh keserakahan Perusahaan Uchiha.

Dia menamatkan pendidikan S2 nya diusia 20 tahun. Dan menjadi pimpinan termuda dalam sejarah di Perusahaan Uchiha.

Tapi, dari semua kesombongan itu. Satu hal yang tidak dia lakukan, itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dia tidak pernah mau menunjukkan wajahnya di publik!!!**

Bagaimana mungkin?! Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ada jenius seperti itu yang tidak pernah terlihat publik. Apalagi ini adalah Uchiha yang itu loh!

Yah, bagaimana pun itu adalah kenyataannya. Puji saja Uchiha, mereka dapat dengan mudah membuat atau menutupi sesuatu yang tidak ingin di ketahui publik.

Hello? tapi kenapa? pasti banyak yang penasaran. Tenang saja anda tidak sendirian penasaran. Karena seluruh warga kota yang bukan kalangan atas dan memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi berita spektakulernya selalu ditampilkan di koran, majalah, televisi, dan media lainnya. Banyak yang berkomentar kenapa tidak diperlihatkan wajahnya? Apa dia buruk rupa? Itu tidak mungkin karena dia adalah Uchiha! Atau apa dia memiliki cacat? Apakah dia --Dan banyak spekulasi lainnya.

Kenapa itu terjadi? Mengapa dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya dipublik?

Yah. Itu karena, saat dia berusia 3 tahun. Dia mengalami demam hebat hingga 7 hari. Banyak dokter-dokter terkenal dan hebat dipanggil untuk mengobati sang Uchiha kecil. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu penyebab apa dan kenapa dia bisa demam tinggi.

Itu berlanjut hingga 7 hari. Keluarga dan dokter merasa khawatir. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba di malam terakhir, demam nya turun.

Ketika dia membuka matanya hal pertama yang dilihatnya tangis bahagia dari keluarga dan para dokter. Dan sekelebat ingatan yang dia dapatkan saat dia tidak sadarkan diri. Sejak saat itu, Uchiha kecil itu berubah.

* * *

xxxxxx

Uchiha Madara 7 tahun

Dia mengetahui ada yang berbeda dengannya. Dia mengetahui bahwa jenius nya bukan tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya walaupun dia bertubuh anak kecil namun pemikirannya dewasa. Atau haruskah mengatakan mungkin sudah ribuan tahun?

Ya. Dia mengetahui siapa dirinya. Dia mendapatkan ingatan kehidupannya yang lalu saat dia berusia 3 tahun akibat deman tinggi tak diketahui. Dia mengingat nya dengan jelas. Dia juga mengingat alasan kenapa dia diberi ingatan kehidupannya dulu.

Dalam kehidupannya yang lalu. Dia adalah orang jahat. Begitulah yang harus dikatakan. Dia melawan sahabatnya sendiri. Dan sahabatnya itu bahkan tetap menjadi sahabat nya dikehidupan ini. Yah, itu adalah Hashirama Senju. Anak jenius dari keluarga Senju.

Dia ingat saat kematiannya yang menyedihkan terakhir. Dia memiliki penyesalasan, beruntung semua bisa diselamatkan pada akhirnya. Kenapa dia melakukan itu. Untuk apa.

Seseorang harus kembali ke masa lalu oleh takdir dengan itu. Membawa perdamaian dunia yang hanya ilusi. Benar-benar bodoh.

Ketika kematiannya datang. Dia dengan putus asa membuat sebuah permohonan bagi Dewa. Tidak tahu apakah Sang Dewa itu benar-benar ada atau tidak. Dia dengan putus asa tetap memohon. Dan permohonan itu dia ingat jelas di kehidupan sekarang.

**"Dewa, Jika kau ada. Jika ada kehidupan yang lain. Maukah kamu membiarkan ingatan ini dan dirinya kembali. Jika ada kehidupan lain, maukah kamu membiarkan kami bersatu..."**

Dia tidak ingat lengkapnya. Tapi dia ingat bagian itu, bahwa itu sangat penting. Seseorang itu yang tidak bisa dia miliki. Akankah dikehidupan ini dia menemukannya. Akankah dikehidupan ini mereka bersama.

Cih

Tanpa sadar dia mendecak. Dia benar-benar frustasi. Seorang anak 7 tahun tidak mungkin memikirkan seperti ini. Tapi dia secara mental bukan anak kecil. Dapat diterimakah tidakkah ini.

huhhhh

Dia mendesah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Madara?" Pertanyaan datang dari samping tempat duduknya.

Mendesah lagi, dia menolehkan kepala melihat sahabatnya yang duduk disebelahnya, Hashirama Senju.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya memiliki banyak pikiran." Jawabnya.

"Ahaha, Apa yang kamu pikirkan. Walaupun kita ini jenius, tapi kamu tidak usah terlalu memikirkan urusan berat." Ucap Hashirama enerjik sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Madara dengan kuat.

'Uhuck! Dikehidupan ini kamu juga tidak berubah' Ucap Madara dalam hati yang tersakiti akibat tepukan maut temannya.

"Aku mengerti, aku juga tahu. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Balas Madara.

.

.

.

.

Huhhhh

Madara menghela nafas lelah saat dia berbaring di ranjang kamarnya.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Selalu diisi dengan pertengkaran kekanakan akibat Hashirama. Seperti kehidupan sebelum nya. Saat mereka berdua bertemu di danau itu.

Dan juga hari ini tambah melelahkan karena Ayahnya membawanya ke Perusahaan Uchiha.

Dia hanya akan berlaku sopan disana, mengamati dan diam. Tapi beberapa orang serakah itu tidak bisa diam dan memancing kemarahannya. Mau tidak mau dia membungkam mereka dengan kata-katanya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ada rencana ingin menjadi pemimpin atau pemegang aset Uchiha. Dia malah berharap itu akan dilimpahkan pada Fugaku atau Kagami, karena mereka lebih tua darinya. Tapi sepertinya Ayah mereka tidak berfikir begitu.

Ini menyebalkan. Di kehidupan ini dia sudah membuat rencana. Hidup dengan baik, memiliki harta cukup. Dan mencari 'Dia'. Tapi rencana itu seperti nya akan batal.

'Jika ayahnya menetapkan itu. Maka baiklah, Aku akan menjadi pemimpin dan pemegang Aset Uchiha termuda dalam sejarah. Aku juga bisa dengan mudah mencarinya dengan posisi ku. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengungkapkan identitasku ke publik.' Ucapnya dalam hati memantapkan niatnya.

* * *

xxxxxx

Uchiha Madara 15 Tahun

Dia benar tentang pemikirannya. Ayahnya menetapkan akan memberikan kewenangan pimpinan dan pemegang Aset padanya.

Kenapa dia berfikir begitu. Itu karena bahkan ketika Fugaku atau Kagami menikah dan memiliki anak. Ayah mereka tetap diam atas kepemimpinan selanjutnya. Dengan kata lain. Ayahnya menunggunya.

Huhhhh

Dia mendesah lagi.

"Apa kau tidak apa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang datang dari sebelahnya. Lagi.

"Tidak-Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kan sudah bilang Hashirama. Berhentilah menanyakan hal yang sama setiap aku mendesah." Balas Madara kesal menatap Hashirama yang duduk dimeja sebelahnya.

"Huh?! Aku akan berhenti bertanya hal yang sama jika kau berhenti mendesah setiap beberapa menit." Balas Hashirama tak kalah sebal dengan Madara.

Dan perdebatan mereka yang dari dulu atau bahkan dari kehidupan yang lalu tidak pernah berhenti.

Oke cukup. Dia lelah. Dia melirik Hashirama yang kembali membaca bukunya. Kemudian dia menenggelamkan kepala nya dalam lipatan lengan dimeja.

Huuhhh

Dia mendesah lagi. Tidak tahu mengapa tapi Dia dan Hashirama bisa terus-terus bersama. Mereka berdua melompati kelas bersama. Dan saat ini mereka duduk di Kelas 2 SMA.

Tapi itu tidak masalah. Dia senang dikehidupan ini mereka bisa terus bersahabat. Beruntung walaupun keluarga mereka berdua seimbang tapi tidak ada permusuhan seperti kehidupan sebelumnya. Ini melegakan. Dalam hati dia berterima kasih.

Yah. Lupakan itu dulu. Dia harus memikirkan rencana masa depannya untuk memimpin Uchiha. Huuhhh ayahnya terlalu berharap banyak darinya. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Madara terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia memimpikannya. Memimpikan orang itu. Apakah dia baru saja terlahir didunia ini? Keponakannya yang kedua dari Fugaku juga baru lahir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apakah mereka akan seumuran? Apakah keponakannya akan berteman dengannya? Apakah akan begitu mudah melihatnya? Apakah mereka akan seumuran seperti kehidupan lalu?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan keluar dari pikiran Madara. Perasaan resah, senang, khawatir, tidak sabar memenuhi dirinya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia berkunjung ke rumah Fugaku untuk melihat keponakannya.

* * *

xxxxx

Uchiha Madara 24 Tahun

Huuhhhh

Madara mendesah. Dia kemudian bersandar nyaman pada sofa. Kepalanya melihat atap mansion mewah yang dia tinggalin.

Sambil menutup mata. Dia terbayang kenangan kehidupan dimasa lalu. Dimana pertemuan dengannya disebabkan oleh takdir. Takdir yang membawanya ada pada waktu yang salah.

Bagaimana dia bisa sangat mencintainya. Namun tidak bisa memilikinya karena perbedaan seperti jurang yang sangat dalam bagi mereka berdua.

Tapi, di kehidupan ini. Akankah mereka bertemu oleh takdir lagi. Lalu akankah takdir itu membuat mereka bersatu.

Ugh!

Dia mengeluh sakit. Perasaan ini, situasi ini, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia berhenti sejenak memikirkan hal ini. Mereka berdua akan bertemu lagi. Dia yakin itu.

'Baiklah, waktunya berangkat' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil berdiri dari sofa. Mengambil jas yang dia letakkan di sofa. Dan berjalan keluar menuju mobil nya.

Hari ini, dia memiliki janji untuk mengunjungi sahabat lama nya.

Madara memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran. Dia saat ini berada di Sekolah Dasar Konoha.

Huh? Kenapa dia disini?

Tentu saja untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya.

Sahabatnya? Di Sekolah Dasar?

Iya, mengunjungi sahabatnya Hashirama Senju di tempat ini.

Apa tidak salah?

Percayalah tidak salah sama sekali.

Madara juga heran. Sahabatnya yang juga jenius dengannya berada di tempat seperti ini. Dia bahkan hampir mendapatkan serangan jantung saat sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba memberitahunya.

* * *

Bammm!!

Madara mendongak dari buku yang tengah dia baca, melihat kedepan pada orang yang telah memukul meja nya.

Kemudian dengan tampilan aneh menatap pada orang yang telah mengganggunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hashirama?!" Ucap nya sedikit kesal dan menaikkan satu alis kepada orang didepannya.

"Aku sudah putuskan!!" Balas Hashirama bersemangat.

"Apa yang telah kau putuskan?" Tanya Madara heran.

"Aku hanya akan menjadi kepala sekolah dari sekolah milik keluargaku" Ucap Hashirama bersemangat.

"Huh?! Apa kau bercanda?" Tanya Madara tidak percaya.

"Tidak! Aku serius!" Ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan tubuh dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku akan menyerahkan kursi pemimpin Senju pada adikku Tobirama. Aku tidak terlalu senang menduduki posisi tinggi" Sambungnya lagi menatap Madara yang kini tengah syok.

"Kau gila?! Kita ini jenius! Saat ini kita tengah mengerjakan tesis untuk lulus S2! Dan kau dengan bodohnya tiba-tiba datang padaku dan mengatakan omong kosong ini!!" Kali ini Madara benar-benar kesal.

Dia tidak habis pikir dengan sahabat nya yang satu ini. Ah, benar juga. Bahkan sejak kehidupan yang lalu. Dia juga tidak bisa menebak pikiran Hashirama.

"Huuh? Apa kau bilang, Madara?"

Dan pertengkaran yang tidak tamat-tamat oleh dua orang ini tidak berhenti.

* * *

Huuhhh

Baiklah dia sedikit sakit kepala saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Sambil memijat hidungnya sebentar untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang datang akibat mengingat sahabatnya.

Setelah sedikit reda. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Gedung Sekolah Dasar Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Madara tengah menyesap teh nya. Dia tengah duduk di sofa yang ada diruang Kepala Sekolah milik sahabatnya.

Dia melirik sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen didepannya. Melihat nya, Hashirama terlihat seperti hokage saat dikehidupan dulu.

Mendecak dalam hati. Madara menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ini tidak benar. Itu hanya masa lalu. Dikehidupan ini semua berbeda.

"Sudah lama ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap Hashirama kepadanya.

"Baik. Kamu tidak berubah, masih terlihat sibuk dengan setumpuk dokumen itu. Dan terlihat tampak tua" Balas Madara sambil menikmati tehnya.

"Sepertinya anak-anak ini membuat mu stress?" Tambahnya lagi kepada Hashirama.

"Ahahaha Kamu benar" Jawab Hashirama. "Aku bukan seseorang yang seperti mu. Bukankah begitu, Bos dari perusahaan No. 1 yang ada di Konoha" Tambahnya.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan" Balas Madara sambil menyesap kembali tehnya.

"Ahahaha-" Tertawa Hashirama putus oleh suara berisik yang berasal dari luar jendelanya.

Madara melirik sahabatnya yang terhenti tertawa. Sedikit terlihat wajah kesal sahabatnya.

Kemudian dia melihat Hashirama berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela di belakang kemudian membukanya. Menarik nafas untuk mengumpulkan suaranya.

"HEEIII!! KALIAN ANAK-ANAK NAKAL!! SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN MEMANJAT POHON!!!!"

'huhhhf' Helaan nafas Hashirama terdengar.

"Maaf kan aku. Anak-anak nakal ini selalu membuat ku stress dengan kelakuan mereka" Ucap Hashirama.

Penasaran dengan anak-anak nakal yang membuat sahabatnya stress. Dia ikut mengintip ke sekumpulan anak-anak yang berada tepat dibawah jendela kantor kepala sekolah.

"Tidak masalah. Mereka hanya anak-anak" Ucap nya masih sambil memperhatikan anak-anak tersebut.

Dia terpaku. Matanya melebar terkejut. Rasa senang, gugup, sekaligus gelisah memenuhi hatinya. Dibawah sana dia melihat beberapa anak. Mereka mungkin sekitar 9 tahun. Terlihat juga keponakannya Sasuke.

Tidak, bukan keponakannya yang membuatnya terpaku. Tapi seorang gadis kecil. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang cerah sebahu dengan bandana merah dikepalanya. Gadis itu tertawa cerah. Ya, Gadis itu. Gadisnya.

"Ya anak-anak yang selalu membuat stress" Balas Hashirama yang membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya. Hashirama terhenti untuk melihat Madara masih saja menatap kepada anak-anak dibawahnya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanyanya melihat temannya tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Tidak, Tidak ada." Balasnya ke Hashirama sambil berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk kembali. Pikirannya melayang pada gadis itu. Itu dia! Itu dia yang selama ini dia cari!

Rasa senang, gugup, khawatir, tidak sabar memenuhi dirinya. Tidak boleh, dia harus tenang. Jangan sampai Hashirama melihat gelagat anehnya. Itu tidak boleh!

Lagipula gadisnya masih terlalu kecil. Dia bukan seorang pedofil. Tapi gadis itu yang dia tunggu. Itu gadisnya. Baiklah, Baiklah. Dia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Dia akan memperhatikan gadisnya tumbuh.

Tunggu! Jika seperti itu dia mungkin akan terlihat seperti stalker. Stalker! Pedofil!

Gahhh! Julukan bejat macam apa itu. Tidak! Tidak! Dia tidak boleh melakukan itu. Baiklah, Baiklah. Dia percaya dengan gadisnya. Mungkin saat gadisnya SMA menemuinya bukan masalah.

Baiklah mungkin itu bisa diterima.

* * *

xxxxxx

Uchiha Madara 33 Tahun

Walaupun Madara sudah memasuki umur berkepala 3. Namun dia tetap terlihat tampan dan kekar. Seperti yang diharapkan dari darah Uchiha.

Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali dia melihat gadisnya. Pernah sekali, karena dia merasa tidak sabar. Dia bertanya kepada Sasuke. Dan mendapatkan tatapan menjijikan dari Sasuke.

* * *

Disatu hari lain dia mengunjungi rumah Fugaku. Membahas tentang bisnis bersama.

Kemudian Sasuke memasuki rumah setelah pulang sekolah. Melihat Sasuke, Dia teringat akan gadisnya. Perasaan penasaran merasuki dirinya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah dia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Panggil Madara. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil mendekati Madara.

"Halo Paman" Balas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Madara basa basi.

"Biasa saja" Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Ada kamu memanggilku paman?" Sambungnya.

"Ya. ehemm" Ucap Madara membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Apa gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu temanmu?"

"Hm? Maksudmu Ino?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya curiga. Walaupun dia masih kecil tapi dia juga memiliki pemikiran seperti orang dewasa.

"Ah ya. Jadi namanya Ino. Bagaimana ia?" Pertanyaan tersebut mendapat curiga yang lebih ekstrem dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan Ino?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap aneh Madara.

"Ah, Tidak! Tidak! Bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Aku hanya bertanya" Jawab Madara menjelaskan. Namun saat dia menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya jijik. Dia risih.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lupakan saja" Ucap Madara sambil mengusir pergi Sasuke. Tidak ingin dia melihat tatapan seperti itu dari keponakannya.

* * *

Huuuhhhhh

Madara mendesah. Itu sebuah awal yang buruk untuk bertanya pada Sasuke kala itu.

Merasa bosan. Dia kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar mansion. Mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan konoha.

Saat dia berhenti sebentar di depan Cafe yang baru saja resmi dibuka di depan Taman Konoha untuk menerima panggilan. Tidak sengaja dia melihat ke Cafe diseberang nya.

Madara terdiam. Matanya melebar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dia kemudian menutup paksa teleponnya. Tidak khawatir bila penelepon itu merasa kesal dengannya.

Dia melihatnya. Di dalam Cafe terlihat melalui jendela putih transparan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah duduk. Di depannya adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan senyum cerah.

Mereka terlihat tengah bercakap-cakap. Melihat itu, perasaan cemburu memasuki hatinya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama pemuda yang tengah bersama gadisnya.

Dia teringat. Itu Naruto, teman Sasuke yang sering berkunjung kerumahnya. Pemuda bersemangat dan selalu terlihat ceria.

Ah, benar. Dia mengingat sesuatu dikehidupan lalu. Naruto, Seorang anak jinchuriki rubah berekor sembilan. Dia dan Sasuke bersama bertarung melawannya. Jadi itu dia. Madara terus memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka bangkit dari kursi dan menuju kasir. Madara keluar dari mobilnya. Memakai kaca mata hitam dan berjalan menuju Cafe.

Dia membuka pintu Cafe saat Mereka berdua akan keluar. Saat mereka diluar. Dia menolehkan wajahnya melihat gadisnya sebentar. Kemudian duduk di meja yang ditempati gadisnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

Aaahhhh. Gadisnya tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik. Sama seperti kehidupan lalu. Ia tetap cantik.

Ini sehari setelahnya. Dia tengah mengemudi mobilnya menuju kediaman Senju untuk mengunjungi temannya.

Rumah-rumah elit berdiri disamping kanan-kiri jalan. Kemudian dia membelokkan mobilnya ke salah satu rumah terbesar dan mewah dilingkungan itu.

Keluar dari mobil dia di sambut pelayan. Menyerahkan kunci mobilnya untuk diparkirkan dia dibimbing masuk oleh pelayan lain.

Pelayan tersebut mengantarnya menuju satu ruangan. Memberitahukan kehadirannya kepada Hashirama dan pergi.

"Halo, duduklah" Ucap Hashirama melihat Madara.

Dia kemudian duduk di sofa didepan Hashirama. Mereka kemudian bercakap-cakap lama.

Madara tengah menikmati tehnya. Sampai Hashirama berbicara yang membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa kau tidak berencana menikah?"

Meredakan batuknya terlebih dahulu. Madara kemudian menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak! Belum!" Jawabnya tegas. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu!"

"Ahaha Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya" Ucap Hashirama yang lucu saat melihat sahabatnya mananggapi seperti itu.

"Yah, kita kan sudah tidak dibidibilang muda lagi. Apalagi kau kan seorang pimpinan Uchiha. Bukannya bagus untuk menikah?" Sambung Hashirama lagi.

Membersihkan sedikit tumpahan tehnya. Dia menjawab atas pertanyaan Hashirama.

"Huuh, Aku sudah mendengar itu berkali-kali. Bahkan aku akan dijodohkan dengan siapa saja yang menurut Ayahku bagus. Tapi tidak. Aku masih belum berencana menikah"

"Begitu. Yah, Baiklah." Ucap Hashirama. "Hmm, Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Sambung Hashirama yang mendapat reaksi lucu dari Madara lagi.

Terkejut mendengar Hashirama mengatakan itu. Madara menyemburkan tehnya yang berusaha dia nikmati lagi. Dia kemudian terbatuk-batuk dan melotot di Hashirama yang tengah tertawa.

"Jadi kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Siapa dia?" Tanya bersemangat Hashirama.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Madara kesal.

"Oh ayolah" Paksa Hashirama.

Madara berpura-pura tidak mendengar rengekan dari sahabatnya ini. Sudah dua kali dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati teh dengan tenang.

Setelah beberapa saat kebisingan dari sahabatnya itu. Mau tidak mau dia mengatakannya.

"Gadis Yamanaka, mantan muridmu"

"Huuh?!! Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Hashirama terkejut.

"Tidak, sebenarnya kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi, dia adalah orang yang ku cari." Jawab Madara sambil memandang teh didepannya. Pandangannya terlihat seperti sesuatu yang pedih, kerinduan, cinta, sakit, kasih sayang, nostalgia.

Hashirama yang melihat tampilan Madara di depannya. Melihat ke ekspresi yang terpancar dari matanya yang melihat ke meja didepannya. Saat itu juga, Hashirama menyadari. Sahabatnya ini memiliki rahasia yang tidak dia ceritakan padanya.

"Tolong! Ceritakan padaku" Tegas Hashirama. Madara yang mendengar itu melihat Hashirama. Melihat kematanya yang penuh perhatian dan keseriusan.

Mendesah sekali. Dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua nya kepada Hashirama.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm. Jadi begitu" Ucap Hashirama setelah Madara selesai menceritakan semuanya. Madara hanya diam menunggu respon sahabatnya akan seperti apa.

"Yah, Apapun itu. Aku akan tetap mendukungmu" Ucap Hashirama lagi saat dilihatnya Madara hanya diam.

"Baiklah! Rileks lah sedikit, Madara. Sebentar lagi musim panas. Bagaimana kalau kita ke onsen milik Uchiha. Aku dengar di desa itu juga akan ada festival." Ucap bersemangat Hashirama yang kini sudah merangkul pundak Madara.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. kita akan pergi. Lepaskan aku." Balas Madara berusaha melepaskan rangkulan sahabatnya. Dan Hashirama hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju desa dimana onsen Uchiha dibuka. Madara menyilangkan tangan di depan tubuh sambil mengerutkan wajahnya kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal. Karena permintaan sahabatnya yang meminta pergi ke onsen Uchiha sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Dengan bersemangat bak anak kecil. Hashirama menggedor dan membuat keributan di mansion nya pukul 5 dini hari tadi. Mengatakan kepadanya untuk pergi.

Apa katanya tadi...

"Ayolah cepat! Semakin cepat kita berangkat semakin bagus"

Ya begitu kata Hashirama sambil terus membangunkannya di kasur.

Mau tidak mau dia harus bersiap. Dan mereka pergi ke pagi hari buta. Tidak tahu mengapa sahabatnya meminta terburu-buru.

Huuuhhhh

Madara mendesah kesal. Dia masih saja cemberut. Hashirama yang melihat wajah kusut temannya yang tidak pernah hilang sejak mereka pergi merasa bersalah.

"Oh, tolong maafkan aku" Ucap Hashirama menyesal.

"Un" Jawab Madara singkat. Hashirama yang mendengar itu meringis. Jika Madara sudah menjawab seperti itu, maka dia benar-benar kesal.

"Oh, Kumohon Maafkan aku, Madara" Ucap Hashirama sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah. "Aku harus lari dari perjodohan yang dibuat adikku saat ini. Jadi tolong maaf kan aku." Mohon Hashirama sambil berkaca-kaca.

Melihat sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat Madara risih.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Aku memaafkan mu. Jika lain kali alasanmu tidak jelas. Aku akan menendang pantatmu keluar mansionku." Tegas Madara.

Hashirama meringis. "Yah, tidak akan. terima kasih, teman" Ucap Hashirama dengan senyum lebar sambil merangkul Madara.

"Sudah ku katakan berhenti melakukan ini" Ucap Madara kembali kesal. Dan Hashirama hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Itu sudah malam di penginapan milik Uchiha. Mereka sampai pukul 7 pagi. Mereka tengah selesai berendam di onsen. Berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka.

Sambil berjalan, mereka juga bercakap-cakap sampai...

"Oh, Kepala Sekolah. Selamat malam" Ucap seorang gadis berambut lavender sambil membungkuk menyapa mereka.

"Selamat malam" Dan ketiga gadis yang lain ikut menyapa.

Madara memperhatikan keempat gadis yang menghentikan langkah mereka. Yang tadi menyapa gadis berambut lavender yang ada di depan. Di sampingnya gadis berambut cokelat bercepol dua. Dibelakang si lavender ada gadis berambut pink sebahu. Dan di sampingnya...

Madara terdiam. Dia memperhatikan gadis di sebelah si pink. Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tengah meringkuk di dekat gadis pink.

Itu gadisnya!

Tapi, Kenapa ia terlihat takut? Ia seperti bersembunyi di belakang teman pinknya. Ia bahkan tidak mau menatap kami berdua.

Ada apa? Apa dia mengetahui masa lalu juga? Jika iya, Tapi kenapa ia takut? Kenapa? Beragam pemikiran masuk dikepala Madara.

"Ohh, Kalian! Selamat malam." Balas Hashirama. "Kalian sedang berlibur ya?" Tanya Hashirama lagi.

"Ya, Kepala Sekolah. Kami sedang berlibur dengan teman-teman yang lain juga" Jawab gadis berambut cokelat yang ada di sebelah si lavender. Hashirama hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kepala Sekolah --" Belum senpat gadis pink itu selesai berbicara, Ia dipotong oleh Hashirama.

"Kalian tidak perlu memanggil ku Kepala Sekolah lagi. Kalian kan sudah tamat lama dari SD. ha ha ha" Ucap Hashirama sambil tertawa.

'Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak memanggilmu Kepala Sekolah saat tahu bahwa hampir seluruh sekolah milik Senju' Balas Madara dalam hati.

"Ah ya, Kepala Se -maksudku Hashirama-sama. Apa yang anda lakukan disini" Tanya si pink penasaran.

"Ah, Hanya sedikit berlibur juga dengan teman." Jawab Hashirama sambil melirik dirinya yang berdiri disebelah Hashirama.

"Be Begitu. Ha ha ha" Ucap si pink terlihat terpaksa. "Ano, Hashirama-sama kalau begitu kami undur diri" Ucap si pink lagi sambil membungkuk dan yang lainnya mengikuti.

"Baiklah. Bersenang-senanglah kalian" Ucap Hashirama dengan senyum lebar.

Mereka berempat lalu meninggalkan mereka. Madara terus melihat ke gadisnya. Dia menatap lekat-lekat di gadis nya. Matanya memancarkan berbagai emosi.

Melihat Madara yang tetap menatap gadis tadi. Hashirama menepuk punggungnya keras.

BUK!

Madara tersentak kesal. Rasa sakit, nyeri akibat tepukan maut sahabatnya. Dia kemudian melotot di Hashirama.

"Aku tahu. Tapi jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Kau hanya akan membuatnya risih dan takut" Saran Hashirama.

Mendengar itu. Madara yang tadi nya mungkin akan mencekik Hashirama mengurungkan niatnya. Menutup mata sejenak menenangkan dirinya.

Kemudian mereka berjalan kembali menuju kamar. Yah, dia harus mengontrol emosinya. Semoga di pertemuan selanjutnya mereka akan baik-baik saja. Semoga saja.

* * *

**Bersambung!!!**

* * *

Tolong reviewnya semua.

Terima kasih telah menbaca dan menunggu.

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya.

See you guys :)


End file.
